


Don’t Go Where I Can’t Follow

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, COS cj, F/M, Fighting, Making Out, Power Dynamics, bottom toby, they are so in love jesus, toby is an idiot, top cj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: CJ and Toby have a revealing fight in the first few weeks of her job as Chief of Staff. Toby says something he regrets. Tension, release, and confessions follow.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Don’t Go Where I Can’t Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Aleena for the encouragement and request to write this! I haven’t been this excited about a fic in a while. Hopefully it sparks more inspiration. 
> 
> The plot is based off my recent tumblr post of s6 and s7 HCs. I’ll drop more info below if you want to read them or send any requests!
> 
> Thank you for reading! (also if you want to read without the smut, just skip over the second section)

Toby was pacing the length of CJ’s office, rubbing his forehead tiredly. 

“CJ you have to tell the Speaker if they try to add this onto the bill the president won’t think twice before vetoing.”

CJ let out a long sigh, fiddling with the buttons on her jacket. 

“I’m not going to do that, Toby. You know why?”

Toby waved her off. 

“No I’ll tell you—because I know what I’m doing , damn it! I’m not going to say something we all know isn’t true just so you’re happy.” Her arms flailed at her sides, emphasizing her point. 

He raised his voice to match hers, “It’s not about—you can’t let him walk all over us, CJ!”

“And you know what,” she continued, ignoring him, “I’m not sure I appreciate you telling me what I need to be doing. I’m not playing your game or the Speaker’s!”

Without hesitation, Toby plowed into his next sentence, wheeling around to look at her. 

“This right here. This is why the president should have picked Josh for this.”

CJ’s body completely stilled in shock, unable to fully process his words. 

Her fists clenched, shaking at her sides. 

“What did you say,” she asked lowly.

“CJ, come on I didn’t mean that—“ Toby tried to backpedal but the damage had already been done. 

“No really Toby because I’m supposed to believe that the speechwriter doesn’t mean what he says.”

Toby let out a long sigh, reaching for her hand. 

CJ stepped back defensively. 

“If you’ve got a problem with this, I’ll gladly accept your resignation by the end of the day.”

It was his turn to be surprised now. 

“If I can’t have your support, I don’t want you here at all.”

Toby swallowed thickly, nodding his understanding. She was right. 

Of course she didn’t need him to succeed, but nothing would hold her back more than his doubt. 

Silence hung heavy between them. The only sound breaking the tension were their soft breaths. 

Her chest rose and fell rapidly and a flush crept up her neck. Toby cleared his throat once, then twice, buzzing with the need to touch her. 

CJ eyes were tracking his mouth hungrily, echoing his thoughts. When her tongue slid across the length of her lower lip, Toby lost all composure. 

His hands tightly gripped her slender hip bones as he crashed his lips against hers, relentlessly nipping at her. CJ grabbed a fistful of Toby’s jacket, pulling her to him. 

Cradling her head in his hand, he took her response as encouragement to deepen the kiss. CJ whimpered against him, nearly breathless. 

Toby parted her lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth greedily. Her head tilted back, accepting his treatment as she tugged at the curls near his neck. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, flushed and panting. 

Toby’s eyes darkened with desire. “God you’re—“ he was cut off by her hands at his belt, teasing over his growing hardness. 

“Claudia Jean,” he growled, backing her up until she bumped against the desk, stumbling from the loss of balance. 

Toby lifted her hips up onto the surface, settling between her impossibly long legs. 

His lips grazed her neck, the tickle of his beard causing her to shiver. 

“Brilliant. You’re fucking brilliant, CJ,” he cooed, sucking at her soft skin. 

She gasped in response, “Toby,” she all but moaned. 

He continued praising her, “Gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. It makes me crazy how much I want you.” 

“You’re coming home with me,” she ordered. Her shy eyes betrayed her commanding voice as she searched his face. 

“Is that an order,” he asked, signaling his agreement. He knew how uneven their footing was now. She’d need him to reassure her, keep her steady. 

“You bet your ass it is.”

......

Back at her apartment, they made quick work of their clothes. Toby knelt on the bed, waiting for her. CJ towered over him, running her hands down the length of his chest, lightly scratching her nails again his skin. 

“Lie down. I’m in charge now,” she said huskily. 

“You are. I know you are,” he obeyed, lying beneath her. 

CJ straddled his legs, sinking down onto his length with a groan. 

“You feel—“ she started, gasping and rocking her hips. “God, baby you feel so good.”

Toby reached up, squeezing her breasts in his hand with the perfect amount of pressure. 

“All I want to do is make you feel good,” he said, taking a taut nipple between his teeth. 

CJ bit her lip to stifle a moan, determined not to give him even an inch of her power. She pulled up and nearly off of him before pounding her hips back against his. 

“Christ CJ, I’m gonna—“

She rode him hard, relentlessly bucking against him. 

His gasps and soft moans were well worth waiting for her own release. Toby’s hands clamored against her back, trying to hold onto something. 

His orgasm hit him suddenly and he whined her name over and over, turning her insides to molten liquid. 

Once he’s regained his composure, Toby rolled over, flipping their positions. 

He lowered his lead between her legs, obeying her every command—faster, harder, lower, more—until she was burying her scream in the pillows. 

......

The next morning, Toby lingered in CJ’s office after the staff meeting. 

She looked at him expectantly, tilting her head. 

“I just...I need a minute of your time,” he said, shutting one door, then the other. 

Her blue eyes softened as she reached for his arm before pulling back, embarrassed. 

Toby was staring at her in a way that made her feel more vulnerable than she’d like to admit. 

“It’s not that I don’t think you can do this,” he said softly. “I know you can, CJ. I’ve always known you’re capable of so much more than you think.”

“Toby—“

“This is important, let me finish,” he said, shaking his head softly.

“This job is insurmountable and you’ll make it look easy. But,” his dark eyes met hers. “I don’t want you to.”

CJ leaned against the windowsill, waiting for him to continue. 

“I can’t watch you do this to yourself. It’s been three weeks and you already look more tired than I’ve ever seen you.”

She shook her head in protest. 

“Jeanie,” he pleaded, “listen to me.”

Toby crossed the distance between them, taking her small hands in his. 

“I don’t want you to end up like Leo. I don’t want you to kill yourself doing this just to prove you can.”

“He asked me, Toby,” she whispered. “He asked me to.”

He reached up, gentling tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I know. I would have asked you, too. There’s no one I trust more than you.” 

CJ let out a long breath she’d been holding. 

“The only reason I said it should have been Josh is because he lives and breathes politics. He’s cunning and brutal when he wants to be. That’s how this job is easy.”

CJ nodded, stunned silent by Toby’s earnestness. 

“If you’re going to be good at this you either have to run yourself into the ground or,” he placed a hand against her cheek, “you have to be a politician. I don’t want you to lose your softness, Claudia Jean. I love you and I love your heart. That’s why I wanted the president to pick Josh.”

A single tear ran down CJ’s cheek before he brushed it away with his thumb. 

“Well why the hell can’t you say that to begin with,” she asked, voice wobbling. 

“You know why,” he said, squeezing her hand. 

A knock at the door interrupted them. Toby took a step back, giving her the appropriate amount of space for a coworker. 

Margaret turned the knob, letting herself in. “CJ you’re going to be late for your 9 o’clock.”

“Yeah,” CJ answered, eyes on Toby. “Thanks Margaret.”

She stood there, watching as he turned around and headed for the door. 

“Toby?”

“Yeah,” he looked back at her. 

“We’ll talk about this tonight.”

It took every bit of self control for him not to break into a smile. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is lifeisagiftdontwaste it. Here is the link to the HCs post. 
> 
> https://lifeisagiftdontwasteit.tumblr.com/post/642336901801672704/random-tww-season-6-and-7-hcs


End file.
